Angstrom Levy
Angstrom Levy was an ambitiously minded man, driven to making the world a better place using his powers of dimensional manipulation; which give him the ability to move to alternate dimensions from his own without restriction. However, after an accidental malfunction during a crucial experiment in his laboratory, which involved the superhero Invincible and the villainous Mauler Twins, Levy is left hideously disfigured with heavy internal organ damage. Despite having gained increased knowledge of his powers from the experiment, having absorbed the memories of other versions of himself from multiple alternate dimensions, he blames his disfigurement on Invincible and swears revenge on the superhero. Overview Personality and Character At first, Angstrom was not the hateful villain he turned into. Instead he was a man seeking to help the world in his own dimension, using his unique powers to do so. Though he was partially doing this for the riches that would come with it, Angstrom still had noble intentions to begin with. When Angstrom was left horribly disfigured by his own doing, he blamed Invincible for the act and sought revenge against the superhero. This change in his plan caused him to drop his noble intentions of helping the world in favor to claim revenge on Invincible, a course of action that drove him to committing mass genocide in The Invincible War. Angstrom was eventually convinced by Samantha Wilkins to drop his quest for revenge against Invincible, after she managed to get him to see it was pointless and he would eventually be brought to justice no matter what. After hearing this from Samantha, Angstrom apologized to Invincible and an alternate dimension counterpart of Invincible, ending his long standing hate for Invincible. Angstrom even goes so far to say he wants to get back to his original goal of helping the world. Powers and Abilities Before merging his mind with that of his parallel dimension counterparts, Angstrom possessed moderate powers of dimension manipulation. Able to open up portals to alternate and parallel dimensions alike, Angstrom could virtually move to any place, at any time. However, his powers were limited in scope, as he had no knowledge of the dimensions he could travel too, which resulted in rather problematic placings of his portals. After merging his mind with that of his parallel dimension counterparts, Angstrom's ability to dimension leap was greatly increased. With complete knowledge of any existing dimension his counterparts resided in, Angstrom eliminated his weakness of not being able to open up portals wherever he wanted in other dimensions. By doing this, Angstrom was able to use his dimension leaping ability extremely quickly, something that served him well in combat. During his many encounters with Mark Grayson, Angstrom received numerous wounds, going so far as the dismemberment of his arm. However, through the aid of the mysterious Technicians, Angstrom's body was significantly repaired no matter what wound he received. The Technicians also increased his strength and endurance, as well as adding a robotic limb in place of his dismembered arm. In order to give himself an extra advantage in combat situations, Angstrom utilized technology from other dimensions in order to build himself dozens of small drone constructs. These constructs allowed Angstrom to spy on his enemies and scout other dimensions, while also being able to aid him in combat through self-detonation. History Early Beginnings It is not known how or when Angstrom developed his powers of dimensional manipulation, nor anything about his upbringing or childhood life. The earliest known aspect of Angstrom's history is that he began gathering alternate versions of himself from other dimensions, in the purpose of adding them to an experiment to collect their memories to amplify his own dimensional powers. One such attempt of gathering alternate versions of himself involved travelling to a dystopian dimension, with an Earth under the rule of an evil version of Invincible and his father Omni-Man. Angstrom quickly opens a portal into the dimension and manages to save the version of himself there just in time, before he is executed by the evil versions of Invincible and Omni-Man. After pulling the alternate version of himself through the portal, Angstrom informs the alternate version of his experiment to merge their memories and starts to explain the process to him, however, he is cut short when he notices an alien invasion has begun on his own dimension. After seeing this, Angstrom and his alternate version retreat to Angstrom's secret lab, in an attempt to survive the violent alien invasion. After the new version of the Guardians of the Globe and other heroes fend of the alien invasion successfully, Angstrom and his alternate version arrive at Angstrom lab, situated in an abandoned dock house. The alternate Angstrom tries to ask what is going on, still confused by the situation and the ordinary Angstrom shows him into a large room, introducing the alternate version to hundreds of other alternate Angstroms he had already gathered. After successfully gathering the alternate version of himself, Angstrom sought help into building the device that would merge the alternate Angstrom version's memories with own. To do this, he used his dimension hopping abilities to open a portal into a cell containing the Mauler Twins, the ones from his own universe. He offers the Mauler Twins the option of freedom is they help him build his device, to which they take after a few moments of hesitation and walk though the portal he opened to an alternate dimension, one devastated by nuclear warfare. Angstrom tells the Maulers that they will now be helping him create his device in appreciation for him freeing them; and if they were to refuse such and offer they would find themselves stuck in an alternate dimension. After hearing this, the Maulers agree to help Angstrom complete his device and alongside their new partner in crime, return back to their home dimension to Angstrom's lab. After many days of work, the Maulers close in on completing the device for Angstrom, who stops by to check on their progress. He informs the duo that he and his alternate versions are currently receiving a little R & R in another alternate dimension where the entire male population has been wiped out by a disease. He offers the Maulers a chance to join them there, but the two decline, telling him they would prefer to finish the device as quickly as possible and end their partnership with Angstrom soon, who dimension hops away shortly afterwards. A week later, the Maulers inform Angstrom that they have completed his device and are ready to start the process once he has gotten his alternate versions in place. After his alternate versions are plugged into the device, Angstrom orders the Mauler twins to begin the process and to make sure he is not interrupted while linking the device to the ones set up in the alternate universes. During the process of the experiment, Mark Grayson, commonly know as the superhero Invincible, bursts through one of the lab's walls and enters into physical confrontation with the Mauler Twins, easily dispatching the two. However, Angstrom surprises the young hero by sending in dozens of other Maulers from alternate dimensions, revealing that they have all been helping to set up the device for him. After a few minutes of fighting, the Maulers easily overpower Invincible and proceed to beat him down, almost killing him. Angstrom, however, demands that the Maulers stop before they kill Invincible, as he does not want the superhero's blood on his hands. The Maulers from the alternate dimensions refuses and Angstrom tries to remove the device from his head, however, it causes the entire lab and dock house to explode, killing every alternate Mauler inside and almost finishing Invincible off. After Invincible and the other members of the Guardians of the Globe clear the blast area. One of the non-alternate dimension Maulers is also revealed to have survived the blast and as he is leaving the area, Angstrom weakly cries out for his help as he has become trapped under a pile of rubble, not realizing he has become horribly disfigured from the explosion. The Mauler helps him up and tells him of his disfigurement, causing Angstrom to panic and begin to bleed from his eyes. The Mauler offers help to Angstrom, but he refuses, stating he only cares about taking revenge on Invincible, stating it was him who caused the explosion and he must pay for it, then departing to an unknown dimension to seek aid for his injuries. Return After receiving medical treatment for his wounds suffered in the blast, Angstrom spends his time looking into the life of Mark Grayson, so he can prepare an assault on him as revenge for the belief of Mark causing his disfigurement. After many weeks of planing, Angstrom decides to target Mark's mother, Debbie Grayson, and half-brother, Oliver Grayson, at their household. He calls Mark via his cell phone and tells him that unless he gets home quickly, his mother will continue to suffer for it; having already beaten her. When Mark reaches his home, he finds Angstrom sitting on his mother's bed, alongside her and Oliver. Angstrom sadistically taunts Mark, revealing that he knows everything about the superhero's life and his lives in alternate dimensions. Mark finally realizes it is Angstrom, calling him "that guy." This causes Angstrom to become increasingly angry and strike Debbie in frustration, telling Mark to come and get him. However, before Mark can, Angstrom opens up a portal into an alternate dimension and sends Mark into a dimension filled with talking dinosaurs. After a few minutes, Angstrom reopens the portal and begins to taunt Invincible over Oliver's well-being. He tells Invincible that unless he dies quickly, his family will keep getting more punishment and he throws Oliver up in the air, Debbie luckily catching him. This causes Invincible to violently charge Angstrom, who yet again opens another portal up, sending Invincible into a reality where he is forced to team up with the Marvel Comics superhero, Spider-Man to fight Doctor Octopus. After another hour or so, Angstrom reopens the portal and Invincible comes through, charging straight at Angstrom, who manages to duck out the of the way. Angstrom tells Invincible not to move, or he will open a portal under Debbie and Oliver to drop them straight to their deaths. Invincible tries to reason with Angstrom, but the later ignores his pleas and continues to threaten his family, yet again sending Invincible into a rage and through another portal; this time into a dimension filled with zombies. After many more times of sending Mark through portals, Angstrom begins to realize that Mark is more resilient than he first thought. Debbie interrupts his chain of thought by smashing a lamp over his head, however, this just makes Angstrom even more angry and he breaks her arm in frustration. After many more portals, Angstrom begins to grow bored of his game with Mark and gets overconfident when he sticks his head out of a portal to check on Mark's progress. Mark planned for this and grabs Angstrom, wrestling him back through the portal. The two break into physical confrontation and Angstrom reveals the surgeons who rebuilt him also made him a lot stronger, punching Mark into yet another portal, this time following him through. The two fight through multiple dimensions until finally reaching one which consists of a wrecked city-scape. Angstrom yet again sadistically taunts Mark about breaking her arm, but this sends Mark into a frenzy, causing him to beat Angstrom to the point he is unrecognizable. This causes Mark to think he has killed his foe and he walks off from Angstrom's mangled corpse in horror over his actions, however, Angstrom survived his beat-down and retreats back to the dimension of the surgeons who healed him the first time. The Invincible War After being healed from his wounds yet again by the surgeons from another dimension, Angstrom begins another plot to get revenge on Invincible. He begins by sending small spy drones to spy on Mark and his family, hoping to gather intelligence on his current status and family. He also recruits dozens of evil versions of Invincible from alternate dimensions to help his cause in gaining revenge on Mark, hoping the image of dozens of Invincible versions murdering innocent people will get people to hate and fear Mark like Angstrom does. After months of careful planning, Angstrom unleashes The Invincible War onto his home dimension. After hours of battling between the evil Invincibles and the superheros of Angstrom's home dimension, and millions of deaths around the globe (including the death of Rex Splode, he decides to personally arrive and take care of things himself. After he arrives, the surviving evil alternate Invincibles decide to turn on him, wanting him to fulfill the promises he made to them of helping to expand each of their empires to other dimensions. Angstrom ignores this and uses his spy drones to knock each of them through a portal to the same dimension Invincible beat him to near death in; stranding each of the evil Invincibles without any chance of survival. After this, the good Mark Grayson finds him, confronting him alongside Oliver and Bulletproof. Angstrom and Mark engage in a brawl, but Mark eventually gains the upper hand, pinning Angstrom to the floor in a similar fashion to when he beat him. Oliver finds them and demands that Mark kill his foe, saying if he doesn't, Angstrom will just come back again and terrorize him another time. Mark prepares for the killing blow but Angstrom anticipates it and uses his drones to restrain Mark and Oliver. He opens a portal to the dimension with the surgeons, but Mark grabs his arm before he can escape to safety and when the portal closes it severs Angstrom's arm. Angstrom then demands the surgeons heal him again so he can prepare another plot against Mark, but they refuse, telling him he now works for them. The surgeons do, however, replace Angstrom's severed arm with a replacement cybernetic one. Angstrom then asks them what they wish from him and they tell him that they want to relocate from their current dimension... and that would only be the beginning of what they require from him. Repentance After months of working under the surgeons, now calling themselves The Technicians, to provide them with a perfect society and a population who worship them as gods, they let Angstrom go free with his debt to them finally paid off. Angstrom immediately heads back to his home dimension, hoping to finally get his revenge on his nemesis. However, when he arrives, he finds the world flooded from an attack made by Dinosaurus. He immediately access a live feed from the world news and discovers Invincible has thought to be killed. This discovery leaves Angstrom speechless as the battle against Dinosaurus rages on. After Mark's supposed death, Angstrom seemingly retires from his villainous lifestyle and seems to not want to perform any more villain-like acts now his nemesis is dead. However, Angstroms' break is cut short when he discovers Invincible has not really died and managed to survive Dinosaurus' attack. This causes Angstrom to re-initiate his quest for revenge and using the remaining spy drones from The Invincible War, heads to the Grayson household to settle the score once and for all. Once Angstrom arrives at the Grayson household, he takes Samantha Wilkins hostage. Mark then suddenly bursts through the door and charges for Angstrom, foolishly falling into one of Angstrom's portals, similar to their earlier encounter. Angstrom uses the portal to send Mark to their old dimensional battleground of where Mark beat Angstrom, and also where Angstrom imprisoned the evil Invincible versions; two of which turn out to be still alive and enter confrontation with Mark. Meanwhile, Angstrom focuses on terrorizing Samantha, who, because of her pregnancy, can't use her powers on him. However, Samantha begins to talk with Angstrom, managing to finally get him to realize he caused his own disfigurement and that his quest for revenge against Mark is pointless. This revelation causes Angstrom to reopen the portal to the dimension he trapped Mark in and allow him and one of the evil Invincible versions to come out. He then apologizes to Mark for his actions in the past and peacefully surrenders, saying he just wants to repent his ways. The evil Invincible version, still angry over Levy's betrayal in the Invincible War, tackles him through a portal he opens into his own home dimension. When both Angstrom and the evil Invincible arrive, the evil Invincible subdues Angstrom and gets his people to hook him up to a machine for the purpose of gaining Angstrom's powers for their own use. Weeks later, the good Invincible and Robot arrive in the evil Invincible's universe, who shows the two Angstrom hooked-up to the machine. After Robot sees this, he immediately kills the evil Invincible by crushing his head and moves on to Angstrom, cutting the villain's head off with his blade, finally ending Angstrom's life and villainy. Relationships To be added. Appearances Volume 5: The Facts of Life Volume 7: Three's Company Volume 10: Who's the Boss? Volume 11: Happy Days Volume 12: Still Standing Volume 18: The Death of Everyone Volume 19: The War at Home }} Trivia To be added. Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased